conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Phùng Quang Yâng
In this Vietnamese name, the family name is Phùng, but is often simplified to Phung in English-language text. According to Vietnamese custom, this person should properly be referred to by the given name Yâng. Phùng Quang Yâng (Yarphese: Phùng Lèù-yáng, French: Louis-Grégoire Phung) is a current Yarphese military and political leader of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. He is famous for being one of the Three Great Yarphese Generals, along with Trầng Chúp Long and Lưu Yăng Nhung. In addition, he has a specific job as de facto leader of the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force. He has been rated as among the most powerful men in the world, even in the shadow of Trầng Chúp Long. Early Life Yâng was descended from a poor Vietnamese family in Thateng, French Indochina (presently Laos), who sought fortune after World War II by moving to France in 1947. When Yâng's father believed he could not support a third son, he sent his wife, who was pregnant with Louis-Grégoire Phung, to relatives in Thateng, who would raise him with his mother. Yâng grew up a normal village boy, proud of his Vietnamese heritage. In 1965, Lung's father struck rich on La Française des Jeux, the national French lottery, and after letting Louis-Grégoire finish primary school in Laos, he was taken to France and enrolled in an expensive private école. He had a particular interest in war tactics, and had much of The Art of War memorized by heart, in Chinese. Louis-Grégoire completed his education well, and was able to enter the École Normale Supérieure, where he majored in history. After completing his college education, he went on to teach history at the École. In 1989, he was laid off due to his poor behaviour in front of his students. He went on to invest and gamble as his livelihood, but unfortunately his plans failed and he was without a job or money. Although without suicidal thoughts, he was definitely not able to teach history again. In 1991 he saw a flier for the Vietnamese Liberation Army, and decided to travel to Australia using the last of his money and join in liberation of South Vietnam. Part of the influence on this decision was that his father had been seriously injured in the Vietnam War, after joining the French Army. Political Career Yâng entered the Vietnamese Liberation Army as a historical researcher whose job was to check ideas for the Vietnamese Liberation, and make sure history was in their favor. Later, he grew bored and began to show his temper. He was discharged in 1992, but he was allowed to reapply when he contributed several of his military strategy and political ideas. His ideas attempted to put the ideals of Sun Yirui into the Vietnamese Liberation Army. In addition, his military skill impressed the organization so much, that he was appointed as a principal general almost immediately. Yâng moved to Admiralty Gulf in 1993. At the invasion of Vietnam, Yâng was placed in a high position. While Trầng Chup Long was elected to be the main political figure, Yâng was allowed to join him and Lưu Yăng Nhung as the main military leaders. Yâng led the Second Route Army, leading soldiers to capture the Cà Mau Peninsula. His skills at persuasion and propaganda were profound. As a result, many of the areas were taken without a struggle. He later took hold of the entire army because Long had fallen ill, contributing immensely to the success of the March. Yâng was a main leader in the idea that Yarphei should expand its opportunities with other Asian countries, such as Myanmar, China, and the East Asian Federation. He is rated as an extremely powerful man, having sparked the idea that led to the Asian Free Trade Agreement, the Organization of Independent States, and finally the OIS-PAFF cold war. Yâng's attitude towards the west was not as negative as most of Yarphei, but he nevertheless saw the west as an enemy. Yâng has always played a major part of the Yarphese air force. He is believed to be one of the foremost experts of air strategy. While he has not made many major works, he has devised several "air songs," coordinated propaganda music to aid in synchronized military attempts. Currently Yâng has enjoyed a generally easy lifestyle devising air force strategy for the army, not having to apply it. Yâng has announced plans to participate in World War III soon. Beliefs Yâng's beliefs contain both elements of neo-isolationism and the beliefs of the democratic bloc of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The democratic bloc is located close to the center of the Yarphese political spectrum. In addition, he holds to the Mahayana sect of Buddhism. His support of neo-isolationism has been undeniable. Trivia Yâng speaks French, English, Quechua, German, Vietnamese, and Yarphese. He is known for speaking with a fusion of a French and Vietnamese accent in Australian English. Reportedly, Yâng learned Quechua because of the Sapir-Whorf Hypothesis. Yâng lives in Tranh Chup-yar City, but owns a small parcel of property in Missouri, United States. Category:Individuals Category:Yarphei